A number of information carriers of the general kind and described above are known commercially. For example, the generally known device used to display diapositive slides has a sign which is the reverse of that of a window shade or blind, i.e. the information carrier, or screen, is rolled up on a spring-loaded shaft and placed in a casing. The screen is intended to be drawn up out of the casing and fastened to the upper end of an outwardly foldable, vertical stand section.
An information carrier of the kind described in the introduction is known from DE 38 50 267 A1 for example.
The present invention takes as its starting point the type of information carrier device described in the introduction and the object of the invention is to provide such a device in which its components can be assembled quickly and readily to form a media screen that can be used to communicate information both outdoors and indoors, in shops, stores, showrooms, exhibition rooms and the like. Another object of the invention is to provide means for constructing a partition wall in exhibition rooms or showrooms or being used as a decoration, for instance by dividing the room into segregated areas.
A further object of the invention is to provide a product that can be produced more readily and more cheaply than known devices of this kind.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device that will enable the information carrier to be used flexibly, said information carrier, or screen, being combined with means which enables it to be mounted on a horizontal supportive surface and/or which can be hung on a wall.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide means which enable a double information carrier to be obtained, by enabling information to be displayed from mutually opposite directions.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a vertical rod or bar such that an information carrier fastened between two mutually spaced profiled elements will be automatically stretched in the device.